


Виньетка-2

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Виньетка-2

Когда её Райто вздрагивает и тихо стонет во сне, Киёми обеспокоенно кладёт руку ему на плечо. Извечный жест: ты не один, не тревожься, я с тобой, я помогу. Пальцы чувствуют пульс - неожиданно сильный, слишком быстрый для спящего. И только через несколько секунд она осознаёт, что слышит собственное сердцебиение.


End file.
